


NSFW Alphabet-John Shelby

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for John Shelby
Relationships: John Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/You
Kudos: 26





	NSFW Alphabet-John Shelby

A=Aftercare  
John is very much into aftercare and would do anything and everything to make you feel better after sex. He does tend to fuck like a rabbit and make you fairly tired afterwards so he wants to make sure you don’t neglect your needs after a good session. He makes sure you have a snack and water afterwards and always has a warm bath ready after that to calm your muscles. 

B=Body Part  
He loves every part of you and can barely pick one out to name. But he really likes your hands. They can be around his neck, cock, hand or anywhere else and he would be a happy man. 

C=Cum  
John is a fast and hard cumer and doesn’t really mean to cum before you. He doesn’t want to and he tries to wait to cum when you are ready but don’t expect him to wait. 

D=Dirty Secret  
John really loves being dominated. Though, with the amount of girls he sleeps around with, it is not really that much of a secret anymore and he is really proud of that fact. He doesn’t mind it being out and it not being that much of a secret anymore. 

E= Experience  
John has probably fucked every girl in Birmingham at this point and that is a proud fact that he wears on his chest like a badge of honor. 

F= Favorite Position  
He loves the over the shoulder position and knows that it can bring you to orgasm in a matter of moments whether he is eating you out or fucking you. 

G= Goofy  
John is already a pretty goofy guy in general and he tries to bring that into the bedroom to mixed results. Sometimes it works really well but other times he doesn’t really mind if it doesn’t land well. He just attempts to make you laugh no matter the situation. 

H= Hair  
He just likes playing with your hair after sex. He hates touching it during because there are so many other places for him to touch. 

I=Intimacy  
John fucking loves intimacy but won’t ever admit it so you have initiate it most times. But he loves every second of it and won’t mind attempting to imitate it other times but feels awkward about it. 

J=Jack Off  
John loves masturbating but he doesn’t like doing it when he has someone he could easily fuck in the next room. He would much rather fuck than masturbate. 

K=Kink  
Breeding kink  
Daddy kink

L=Location  
He doesn’t care who sees or hears either of you. He will fuck you wherever and whenever possible. He would do it whenever you were both in the mood and ready to go. He would love every moment of it too. 

M=Motivation  
John is literally down to fuck at any moment. No ifs, ands or buts about it. If you are ready then so is he.  
  
N=No  
John hates hearing the word ‘no’ and hasn’t heard it a lot being the Shelby boy with the most experience. He wants to have someone say yes to him but it really turns him on when he has to hear the word no. 

O=Oral  
He really lives giving and would have you sit on his face for hours at a time. He doesn’t mind it at all and would just keep going at it until you ask to give him some pleasure too to which he would begrudgingly agree to. 

P=Pace  
This man fucks like a rabbit. He is the fastest fucker you have ever met but he could go for hours and hours and hours if you let him. 

Q=Quickie  
Granted, like Tommy and the others, the nature of his work gives away to quickies and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He loves quickies as much as he loves the hours he spends fucking you.

R=Risk  
John loves being a risk taker and will try everything that has been thrown at him. He will try anything at least once and never complains about finding new ways to get both of you off. 

S=Stamina  
Again, this man is a rabbit and can go for hours if you let him. He will go all night if you let him and sometimes you do. 

T=Toy  
John doesn’t need toys. He just needs you and him and some nice steamy adult time and he is all good. Though if you ask, you have to ask multiple times before he agrees to use toys in the bathroom. 

U=Unfair  
He hates not having the time he wants to get you all hot and bothered before sex. He really values foreplay and doesn’t know why he can’t get the time to give you the foreplay you deserve. 

V=Volume  
John is very average. He doesn’t like being loud unless he really wants people to know who is fucking you but he’d rather you do that for him instead of him but sometimes he wants to join in on the fun as well and will join you in being loud. 

W= Wild Card [Jealousy]  
John is not as jealous as his brothers and likes seeing you flirt with other people. In fact, he encourages it practically. He knows that he can die at any moment and doesn’t want to tie you down to him when that can happen. 

X=X-Ray  
John has very little girth but is longer than average which oftentimes works to his advantage. His cock is legend amongst the girls he has fucked. 

Y=Yearning [How high is their sex drive?]  
John is the rabbit of the group and really, really has the highest sex drive of the Shelby boys. He is down to fuck every single moment of the day and really just waits for you to initiate sex with him. 

Z=ZZZ...  
John immediately falls asleep after sex. He wears himself out and you don’t mind, you fall asleep immediately as well.


End file.
